


"Can I help you?"

by RavenDeliahJones



Category: Tribe Twelve
Genre: AU, M/M, Noah isn't being stalked AU, cute fluffy goodnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7212439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenDeliahJones/pseuds/RavenDeliahJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where Noah isn't the one being stalked. Observer's had a rough few weeks and decides to stay up late to work in an all night cafe</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Can I help you?"

The bell chimed lightly as the door swung open, revealing the first person to visit since eight. The barista smiled to himself behind the counter, and Observer took a seat at the window. There wasn’t many places open now, but since he had work to do, this was his only option that wasn’t sitting out in the cold. He checked the time on the laptop he brought onto the table; 12:06. He would definitely be here a while.

Time went past, and Observer found himself struggling to focus on his research. His eyes drooped closed, and he took off his glasses, putting them to the side to rub his eyes. He sat there for a moment, simply relishing in the silence and the comfort it brought him. He was removed from his thoughts by a noise, a simple tap on his table. And he looked up. “S-sorry to disturb you. I thought you could use this.” It was the barista from earlier, who had set a coffee down on his table. Observer went to reach for his wallet, but was stopped by the man, “Oh, no. Free of charge. I know what it’s like working all night.” He smiled. Observer, although he wasn’t sure why, smiled back. They stared at each other for a moment, saying nothing but sharing a gaze. The man cleared his throat and looked to the side, “Sorry… I better get back to the counter…” He mumbled, walking back to his post. Observer sighed. That was possibly the first and only human interaction that he’d had in months. He forced himself to forget the touch on his shoulder when the man had been so kind. His hands were so soft, and he smelled nicely of cologne. Damn, Observer wasn’t sure how bad he smelled, but he hoped he hadn’t repulsed the man. He hadn’t had a steady home in a while. Regardless, he had to focus on the video he was posting to that poor saps YouTube account he was stalking. He was behind in his schedule and the guy was getting way more ahead of himself than Observer thought he’d ever get. He took a sip of coffee and, hey, it was exactly how he liked it. It helped him rush though his work and, before he knew it, he was nearly finished. He smiled to himself, running a hand through his hair. Once more, his mind turned to the man behind the counter. His soft sweet brown eyes, the way his fluffy hair fell over his face, his light stubble. He looked so adorable in the lights of the dim shop. His voice was so gentle and sent shivers across him. Observer stopped himself when he caught himself blushing, he shook his head and took another drink. He couldn’t get tied up, Kevin wouldn’t like it, neither would the Administrator. He had a job to do and he knew that, no dumb crush getting him worked up and distracted. But what if it wasn’t some dumb crush? Observer wasn’t sure, he’d never bothered with others before. But the feeling that rushed through him when he thought of the man, and possibly confronting him. Anxiety hit him hard, images of the man rejecting him, the man probably wasn’t even… He probably had a nice girlfriend somewhere. He didn’t seem like a bad person, perhaps he’d just take it as flattery? Observer closed his laptop and slid it into his bag, taking one big gulp of his coffee. He took a deep breath and slung his rucksack over his shoulder, heading to the counter. His knees were weak and shaking, but when he got there, he cleared his throat. The nice looking man looked up from the cups he was cleaning and shot a smile that made Observer melt. “Can I help you?” His mouth went dry, and he lost his words. The man waited patiently, setting down what he was doing to come closer. Observer let his eyes snap to the name tag the man wore, and back to his eyes. His nice, welcoming brown eyes. “Yeah, you can, Noah…” That name suited him well, he was so undeniably cute. “I… Well,” he cleared his throat and scratched the back of his neck, “I was wondering if I could maybe… Get your number?” The man raised an eyebrow, and Observer was so sure he’d messed it all up. Then the man laughed, a soft, smile bringing laugh that washed away all of his worry. “With a shyness like that, how could I possibly say no?” He softly reached for Observer’s hand and took the pen out of his pocket to write on his hand. “There we go. Could I get your name, oh romantic stranger?” His eyes glinted as he smiled, dimples on his cheeks. God, he’s so damn adorable. “Oh, erm… Just call me Obs.” Noah nodded, his silky looking hair falling over his eyes. “Sure thing. You leaving already?” Observer nodded, “Sadly, I need to get back. People waiting for me, you know how it is.” Noah nodded with a lopsided grin, “Well, in that case.” He poured another coffee and put two sugar donuts in a bag. “Have a safe journey. Don’t forget to call me, yeah? I’m expecting some flowers the next time you come round.” He joked, handing him the food and drink and waving as he went through the door.


End file.
